Mistletoe From Pietro
by Red Witch
Summary: Insanity and Risty torture! Risty has a not so secret admirer or two!


****

The Disclaimer telling you I don't own X-Men Evolution characters has been stolen again. PIETRO! 

**Mistletoe From Pietro**

"Tomorrow's the last day of school! I can hardly wait!" Risty told Rogue. They were at Rogue's locker getting ready for lunch. 

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to spending my first Christmas at the Institute," Rogue nodded. "Even if nearly everyone else is going to be gone."

"Everyone except a certain Mr. Summers," Risty winked and elbowed her. 

"Shut up," Rogue blushed.

"Just think, Darling! The two of you all alone in that beautiful mansion with no Jean or Tayrn to get in the way," Risty smiled. 

"Well I haven't really thought of that," She stammered. 

"Oh it will be perfect Darling!" Risty opened her locker. "What could be more romantic than a Christmas…Mistletoe?" She yelped as several mistletoe branches fell out of her locker.

"Well it looks like I'm not the only one that's gonna have a romantic Christmas," Rogue grinned an evil grin. 

"Oh no," Risty groaned. "Not again!"

"Looks like you have a secret admirer," Rogue grinned.

"I wish he stayed a secret," Risty sighed.

"Who is it?" Rogue asked. "Who is he?"

"You don't want to know," Risty rolled her eyes. 

"Hel-llooo Ladies!" Pietro zipped up to them. 

"What do want you walking ego trip?" Rogue snarled.

"Just wanted to see if you liked my present Risty?" Pietro put his hand through his hair and posed.

"You and Pietro?" Rogue gasped.

"Only in his deranged fantasy world!" Risty protested. "And in my nightmares!" 

"Aw come on Risty," Pietro pouted. "Don't be that way. Toad said you wrote my name in your notebook so I know you like me!"

"You wrote his name in your notebook?" Rogue looked at her in horror.

"Only on the list of people I want to avoid the rest of my life!" Risty snapped. "Besides you know what a flirt he is!"

"You know Risty I still have to give you my present," Pietro purred.

"I got something to give to you," Risty snapped. "A knuckle sandwich!"

"Mistletoe!" Pietro held up one of the stalks from the ground over her head. 

"Oh no!" Risty turned pale. "Get away from me!" She started to back away.

"Aw come on Risty it's a tradition!" Pietro called out to her. He started following her.

"Go away!" Risty shouted. "Rogue help me!"

"I think I'll just let the two of you work this out," Rogue smirked. "See ya later lovebirds."

"No!" Risty protested. "No don't leave me alone with him!" 

"Risty?" Pietro leaned in and puckered up. "Kissy-Kissy!" 

"Get lost creep!" She slapped him. 

"WAAHHHH!" Pietro put on a dramatic show. "She hurt me! She hurt me! Oh Risty how could you treat me so badly!"

"Will you knock it off!" She hissed. "People are starting to stare at us!"

"Let them stare!" Pietro howled. "I gave you my heart and you chopped it up in little pieces and threw them into my face! WAHHHH!"

"Pietro knock it off! Pietro!" Risty turned red at all the attention directed on her. "Okay, okay! One little kiss and that's it! Got it?" 

"Okay!" Pietro chirped and grabbed Risty in an embrace. He kissed her passionately on the mouth and dipped her. 

"AGGGGHHHH!" Risty broke away and tried to pound the living daylights out of him. Pietro laughed and ran away. Risty stormed into the bathroom and screamed at the top of her lungs. She made sure she was alone before transforming back into Mystique. "I don't know how much more of this I can take!" She snarled washing her face. "I swear when I get back to leading the Brotherhood I am going to make each and every one of them pay! I will! Especially Pietro! I don't care whose son he is he is going to regret the day he ever crossed paths with me!" 

She calmed down and shapeshifted back to her Risty form. She went out of the girls' bathroom. "Well at least this day can't get any worse," She grumbled to herself. 

"Risty…?"

Risty turned around slowly, a chill hanging over her heart. She saw Todd with a twig of mistletoe tied to his forehead. He looked at her longingly, blinking. 

"AAAAAAAAAAGGHHHHHHHH!!!" Risty couldn't get out of the building fast enough. 


End file.
